odiar o amar
by MITZI1221
Summary: desde que te bese no he podido dejar de pensar en ti ...pero te fuiste con otra...creí que bonnibel podría hacerme olvidar , pero la verdad es que no se si odiar o amar ...
1. el despertar de los sentimientos

CAPITULO 1: EL DESPERTAR DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS

_era de mañana , los finos rayos del sol iluminaban una terrorífica y húmeda cueva traspasando la ventana de la casa que había dentro , la casa estaba tan al fondo que apenas si entraba luz , pero fue suficiente para despertar a la propietaria . una morena de cabello negro y ojos rojizos molesta se levantaba, floto lentamente hacia la ventana para cerrar la cortina pero tocaron la puerta , cansada se dirigió a abrirle a un divertido joven rubio de ojos azules , era finn el humano , el mejor amigo de la morena , pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que empezó a tener sentimientos por el chico . _

finn :( contento ) buenos días marcy

marceline : buenos días , que haces aquí tan temprano

F : ya sabes , solo .. quería visitarte ( se sonroja ) puedo pasar

M :( también se sonroja ) por supuesto , pasa

_marceline conduce a finn a la sala y le trae una taza de café , se sienta junto a el y empiezan a conversar , a medida que hablaban sus rostros se acercaban mas y mas , a tal punto que sus narices rozaban , la vampira se empezó a sonrojar , es cierto que ese chico hacia que su corazón latiera mas fuerte , que su piel se enchinara y que sus colmillos salieran cuando estaba con el , pero no podía besarlo , y si a el no le gustaba ella ? y si después del beso , no pasaba nada y seguían siendo amigos ? había muchas cosas en que pensar , finalmente se armo de valor , lentamente acerco sus labios con los del rubio y lo beso suavemente , finn solo veía sorprendido como la morena disfrutaba de aquel beso , rápidamente retiro sus labios_

F : ma ma marceline yo ..

M : ( lo calla ) solo bésame finn

marceline volvió a besar a finn , después de un buen rato se separaron , no se dijeron nada solo se vieron a lo ojos y sonrieron .finn se despidió de marceline y se dirigió a la puerta , pero antes de irse la vampira lo detuvo

M :( susurrando ) te veo mañana bebe (lo besa )

**fin del capitulo 1 , el segundo será mucho mas interesante :D dejen reviews porfavor **


	2. me amas ?

CAPITULO 2 : ME AMAS ?

FINN- OH POR GLOB NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME BESARA MARCELINE

JAKE- tranquilo hermanito , solo fue un beso

FINN-lo se , pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella

JAKE- no querías volver con la princesa flama ?

F- si , pero desde que marcy me beso ..

J- te gusta marceline ? (sorprendido)

F- no lo se , tal vez , nada esta claro ahora

J- que tal si visitas a la princesa flama para ver si todavía sientes algo por ella ?

F- que gran idea ( se dirige a la puerta ) nos vemos jake

J-( suspira) suerte hermanito

finn paso con flambo para que le pusiera su hechizo protector , luego corrió hacia el reino de fuego . la princesa flama se encontraba meditando pero finn irrumpió en su habitación

F-HOLA PRINCESA

PF- PERO QUE ? finn que haces aquí ?

F- quería saber si te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo

PF-oh amm ( piensa) bueno ,esta bien pero antes ..(saca una especie de celular ) pan de canela , PAN DE CALENA ME OYES ?

(CRASH )PDC-que ahh si, la oigo princesa

PF- bien , necesito que cuides el castillo mientras doy un paseo podrás ?

PDC- claro princesa , cuídese

PF- muy bien , regreso luego , adiós(cuelga ) ya nos podemos ir finn

F- maravilloso

finn y la princesa flama se dirigen al dulce reino .

_**EN CASA DE MARCELINE **_

marceline no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso , de los ojos azules de finn , de sus labios juntos , necesitaba volver a verlo , se puso su camisa de cuadros , unos jeans y unos tenis . se dirigió a la casa del árbol después de ese beso serian novios o seguirían siendo amigos? le preguntare a finn, pensaba , pero como me gustaría volver a besarlo ! . llego a la casa y toco la puerta . TOC TOC

J- (bebiendo una taza de café )hola marcy , a que se debe esta visita ?

M-hola jake , vengo para ver a finn ,esta en casa ?

J- de echo no ,hace un rato que se fue

M- ohh , bueno lo buscare otro día( se va volando ) nos vemos

J- nos vemos ( le da un sorbo a su café y cierra la puerta )

donde estará finn ?, marceline buscaba por todos lados , espero encontrarlo podría estar en cualquier lu.. HAYA ESTA. la vampira desciende detrás de ellos , quería asustarlos pero prefiere escuchar su conversación .

F- y como van las cosas ahora que eres reina ?

PF- últimamente me ha ido bien excepto por esa regla

F- cual regla ?

PF- todos los reyes deben tener una pareja , en mi caso un rey con quien gobernar

F- y ya sabes quien será tu rey ?

PF- ( mira a finn a los ojos ) todavía no , sabes ? nunca he amado a alguien , jamás he tenido un novio que no seas tu

F- yo tampoco he amado a nadie ,solo a bonnibel pero me rechazo ( se pone triste )

PF- te gustaba la dulce princesa ? porque te rechazo ?

F- porque soy muy joven

PF- (enojada )PERO QUE RIDICULO , tu eres genial, divertido , lindo , simpático ..

F- ( se rie )ya basta

PF- es verdad , tu eres el mejor chico que he conocido , no se por que ..

F- no sabes que ?

PF- ( seria)..por que terminamos

F- tal vez , deberíamos ...

PF- (se acerca a finn ) tal vez ..

F- ( se acerca a la princesa ) deberíamos ..

los dos se acercan lentamente , finn solo veía aquellos hermosos ojos rojos que le encantaban , miro sus labios , suaves y delicados que lo incitaban a besarlos , la princesa se empezó a sonrojar , y sus rubores la hacían verse mucho mas hermosa , sus mentes estaban en blanco ,no podían pensar en nada .

PF-(susurrando) te extraño

F- (susurrando) igual yo

se acercan todavía mas , mas , mas y sus labios ya estaban juntos , suavemente se besan por un largo rato, se separan , se vuelven a besar , se separan , por cada beso una grieta se agrandaba mas y mas en el corazón de la vampira que no podía contener las lagrimas , p pero yo, susurraba marceline , creí que me amabas ...

**cha cha cha chann y se hizo el flaminn :D , les dije que seria emocionante , que le pasara a nuestra vampira ? volverán finn y la princesa flama ? respuestas en el siguiente capitulo **


	3. un nuevo amor

**nuevo capitulooo gracias por sus comentarios me inspiran mucho mas , por favor lean mi otra historia ****_recuerdos_**** si tienen alguna pregunta pónganlo en los comentarios , contesto todo . DISFRUTEN :D**

ya no podía mas ...volé rápidamente de aquel lugar ...me sentía extraña...traicionada ...llegue a mi casa y me metí a bañar , me puse una blusa , un short y me acosté a dormir ...-p porque a mi ? , empecé a llorar , llore tanto que mis ojos se hincharon , levite hacia el baño y me lave la cara , me mire al espejo , podía ver la profunda tristeza que me invadía , recargue mi cuerpo en la pared, lentamente me deje caer hasta llegar al suelo , mis cabellos cubrían la mayor parte de mi rostro..-porque a mi?... hubiéramos sido tan felices juntos ...ahora no puedo olvidar el ...sabor de tus ...labios ..porque ..porque a mi? , volví a llorar ...-porque a mi ?, levante la mirada hacia mi bajo , una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro , me acerque a el y lo empecé a tocar , sonaba tan hermoso ..tanto que me dieron ganas de cantar ...

_**I thought I would be happy forever**_

_**lived in sleep but woke up and**_

_**apparently I´m just a passing love**_

_**I do not care about ever for just a friend **_

_**but let me tell you something **_

_**you are my true love**_

_**you are my true love **_

_**you are my true love ...**_

_**yo pensé que seriamos felices para siempre**_

_**vivía en un sueño pero ya desperté **_

_**al parecer solo soy un amor pasajero **_

_**no te importo ni siquiera para una simple amiga **_

_**pero déjame decirte algo **_

_**tu eres mi amor de verdad**_

_**tu eres mi amor de verdad **_

_**tu eres mi amor de verdad...**_

_**although it was very Little time we live together **_

_**at that time I felt true hapiness**_

_**your leeps are sweets chocolates **_

_**your eyes are two beutiful seas **_

_**your skin is soft as cotton **_

_**you are the most perfect being**_

_**be**__**cause**_

_**you are my true love**_

_**you are my true love**_

_**you ..are ...my...true..love**_

_**aunque fue muy poco el tiempo que vivimos juntos **_

_**en ese momento sentí la verdadera felicidad**_

_**tus labios son unos dulces bombones **_

_**tus ojos son dos hermosos mares**_

_**tu piel es suave como el algodón **_

_**tu eres el ser mas perfecto **_

_**porque **_

_**tu eres mi amor de verdad**_

_**tu eres mi amor de verdad **_

_**tu eres mi amor de verdad**_

necesito distraerme...iré con bonnibel , me levante del sillón , estaba anocheciendo así que no necesite mi sombrero , entre al castillo , note que la ventana de la habitación de bonnibel estaba abierta , se me iluminaron mis ojos , tenia una idea , me acerque a la ventana , bonnibel había salido de la ducha , me acerque aun mas , se quito la toalla , entre a la habitación, me escondí debajo de la cama , sigilosamente me arrime a bonnibel , suavemente la agarre de sus caderas descubiertas ..-hola Bonnie, susurre , se volteo deprisa , me miro aterrada mientras intentaba cubrirse , sus mejillas se habían tornado rosa fuerte ..-MARCELINE que te sucede ? no puedes entrar así .. - no deberías dejar tu ventana abierta, le replique ..-sal de aquí , me ordeno firme ..ammm no me quedare aquí hasta que te vistas , me recosté en su cama y la mire de arriba hacia abajo , pero si no quieres .. podemos..-MARCELINE , se sonrojo mas ..-jajaja era broma cara de chicle , enojada se vistió , se puso un elegante vestido y se peino con una larga y adornada trenza ..-a donde tan peinada ? , le pregunte al verla tan arreglada ..-habrá una fiesta en el castillo debido a ...-habrá alcohol ? , la interrumpí ..-si , habrá un mini bar, me contesto enojada ..- genial vuelvo en un segundo , corri a mi casa , me puse unos jeans , una blusa morada de manga larga , una chaqueta de cuero y unas largas botas rojo sangre , no soy presumida pero me veía espectacular , cuando regrese al castillo bonnibel se había terminado de maquillar , le silbe , se volvió a sonrojar ..-ya basta , grito , me reí , después de un rato termino de arreglarse , las dos bajamos por las largas escaleras , podía oler la angustia de bonnibel ..-tienes miedo ?, le pregunte con rostro ingenua ..-siempre que hago una fiesta como esta abusan del alcohol y suceden cosas "inapropiadas" ..-no te preocupes , la fiesta será grandiosa , te lo prometo , me miro y sonrió , pero no era normal , era una sonrisa de una amiga que confía en ti ..me hizo recordar cuando ..éramos ..niñas , yo le sonreí tontamente , se rio , luego yo me reí ..- y bien ..VAMOS A LA FIESTA , grite , las dos entramos al salón , platicamos , bailamos , tomamos ...esecialmente bonnibel ..mucho , al parecer no es la niña buena que todos creen , me empecé a sentir mareada, iba a subir los escalones pero alguien me agarro del brazo ..-a d donde vaaas , todavía no termina la fiestaa, bonnibel estaba demasiado ebria ,.-estas muy ebria ,voy a llevarte a tu habitación , le dije tranquilamente mientras ella se tambaleaba ...-como crees , ven a tomar maas , sonaba tentador , al final accedí , me sentí muy mareada , estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando escuche un fuerte golpe , voltee, era bonnibel que se había caído de su silla de tan mal que estaba ..-esto no es bueno para ella, pensé , la cargue en mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación , la recosté en su cama y la cubrí con sus sabanas , la observe por un momento , se veía hermosa , no se si por el alcohol en mi cuerpo o si de verdad me gustaba , acaricie sus cabellos rosados y la bese , de seguro por el alcohol , o no ? , de repente abrieron la puerta ..-PRINCESA ESTA USTED B.., era finn acompañada de la princesa flama ..-MARCELINE QUE EST..-A TI QUE TE IMPORTA , grite avergonzada , finn era lo ultimo que quería ver ..-solo ...váyanse , finn y la princesa se miraron , se susurraron unas cosas y después me voltearon a ver ..-marceline ..creo que deberías irte , me dijo la princesa ,descuida finn y yo cuidaremos de la du..-JAMAS , NO DEJARE QUE LA TOQUEN ..-porque no ? , me preguntaron al mismo tiempo ..-PORQUE YO .. la amo, por fin lo había dicho , note que finn se puso algo celoso pero después recapacito ..-lo que sientes es causa del alcohol , de verdad no la amas ,la princesa flama se acerco mas a mi , pero retrocedí hacia bonnibel ..-no es el alcohol , de verdad la amo , y mucho ,los dos negaron con la cabeza ..-estas ebria , me empecé a enojar ..-les dije que se fueran ..-nos iremos en cuanto dejes en paz a la princesa ..-no entienden , replique , amo a bonnibel y te lo probare , abrase a bonnibel y la bese fuertemente , dejándolos boquiabiertos ..-marceline , aléjate de la princesa , repitieron , la volví a besar , finn se empezó a enojar ..-YA BASTA , SUELTA A LA DULCE PRINCESA O SI NO ..-o si no que ?, le pregunte , la volví a besar , finn furioso saco un aparato ..-si no la sueltas , te inyectare esto ,no me importo , la volví a besar ,esta vez finn exploto , corrió hacia mi pero flote al techo , volví a besar a bonnibel , observe la habitación para buscar una salida ..-por la ventana , pensé , volé hasta allá , a unos cuantos metros de la libertad , lejos de la discriminación , de las burlas , solo bonnie y yo , a no ser por la intervención de la princesa flama , si no me hubiera lanzado una llama , no hubiera caído herida al suelo , no me hubieran inyectado y lo mas importante , no me hubieran quitado a MI bonnibel , lo ultimo que vi fue una imagen borrosa de finn cargando a Bonnie que estaba despertando y a la princesa flama arrastrándome fuera de la habitación..-n no mi mi Bonnie ,susurre , unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos antes de quedarme inconsciente ...

**_hasta aquí el capitulo ,espero les haya gustado el nuevo modo de narrar la historia _**

**_dejen reviews _**


	4. el juego

despierto en mi cama , me dolía mucho la cabeza , no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado , me levanto de mi cama , sigo con la misma ropa de ayer , doy un suspiro , abro la llave de la regadera , me quito la ropa y me meto a bañar mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado ,de repente todo se me aclaro , la fiesta , el alcohol , la pelea con finn y a Bonnie..-bonnibel ,que hicieron con ella ? mas les vale que este bien si no..,, oigo un ruido en mi habitación , cierro la llave y trato de escuchar mejor , son pasos ..-alguien se acerca ..,me cubro con la toalla y me escondo a un lado de la puerta ,cuando el extraño entre lo golpeare contra la pared hasta dejarlo inconsciente ..si ..eso hare , una sonrisa malvada aparece en mi rostro ,se acercan las pisadas , cada vez mas fuertes ,mi piel se eriza , quien seria ? todas en ooo saben que no deben entrar a mi casa sin avisar si no la pagarían muy caro..-entonces ..no es de por aquí ,me pongo nerviosa , la puerta se abre lentamente ,mas y mas ,se abre totalmente , sin pensarlo salto sobre el extraño y lo acorralo contra la pared -PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA ?,era finn ,lo suelto y retrocedo ,que hacia finn en mi casa ? ..-porque entraste a mi casa ?,le pregunto mientras se recuperaba del ataque , luego me mira enojado -yo no entre a tu casa ,ya estaba en tu ca...,se tapa la boca ,nuevamente lo acorralo contra la pared ..-ERES UN ASQUEROSO, le grito -tranquila marcy no es lo que tu crees ,decía difícilmente -si no es lo que yo creo ,explícame que hacías en mi guarida ..-cuando te lleve a tu casa ,el rey helado se encontraba aquí , lo golpee pero dijo que no se iría hasta que le dieras ..algo ..aun así lo eche a patadas pero quise quedarme a cuidarte en caso de que volviera ,lo vuelo a soltar ,no dejaba de mirarlo , no se si era por lo lindo que fue al protegerme o porque quería saber que era lo que quería simón..-que ..lindo ..pero podía cuidarme sola ,le dije seria ,me miro como un padre mira a su hija inocente ..- no podías , ese liquido sirve para mantenerte dormido por horas ,y si te hubieras despertado no podrías pelear por lo débil que estarías ,me sonríe ..-no te preocupes ,por eso estoy aquí ,le pateo en la entrepierna -NO TE HAGAS EL HEROE CONMIGO NIÑITO , no te va a funcionar , salgo del baño dejando a finn retorciéndose de dolor , me rio levemente , era divertido ver como el héroe numero uno de ooo lloraba por un simple golpe ,me siento junto a el ..-y ...tu y flama ..volvieron ?-pregunto nerviosa, finn me mira sorprendido -como sabes que volvimos ?, me sonrojo mucho ..-bueno.. yo.. es que ...al verlos entrar juntos ..solo supuse eso ,rezaba para que me creyera ..-y ..no ..estas enojada ?,me pregunta finn acercándose ..-yo ?porque estaría celosa ?,rio torpemente ..-pues ...por el beso .-finn empieza a sonrojarse , se veía tan lindo sonrojado ..NO ,estoy volviendo a caer ,se firme marceline ,lo pasado pasado ,te gusta bonnibel recuerdas ?..-para nada , solo fue un beso ,me levanto , espero que sean muy felices ,sonrió ,me miro confundido ..-es que yo creí.. - CREISTE MAL , grito enojada , me tapo la boca ,ahora finn es el que sonríe ..-estas celosa ,verdad ?,se acerca mucho a mi ,me sonrojo como un tomate -quieres que nos volvamos a besar ?, finn me abraza..- la verdad es que te quiero a ti ,mi vampirita , estaba demasiado nerviosa ,antes estaba loca por el pero ahora no ,hazte respetar marceline , le vuelvo a patear en la entrepierna ..-creo que deberías irte , le dijo fríamente y salgo del baño ,no te alborotes marcy , solo esta tratando de que lo beses , luego te dirá "que te pasa ? tengo novia ,respiro hondamente y me reconforto , volteo a ver a finn que seguía quejándose ,lo miro victoriosa , había ganado ,pero esto no se quedaría así ...,finn se levanta ,le abro la puerta ,antes de salirse me mira y sonríe ..- un beso de despedida ,amorcito ? ,le sonrió ,me acerco a el ,pero antes de que nos besáramos cerré la puerta en su cara ..-confórmate con eso ,le grito y rio fuertemente , me subo a mi cuarto a cambiarme ,me pongo una blusa corta , shorts ,tenis y un sombrero negro ,termino de arreglarme y salgo hacia el dulce reino ,vuelo hacia la habitación de Bonnie , seguía dormida ,me acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla dulcemente , lo cual la despierta ..buenos días dormilona ,le dijo sonriente , se levanta y sonríe ..-buenos días marceline ..espera ..que paso anoche ?..solo recuerdo que tome demasiado ,dejo de sonreír ..-si , tomaste mucho y...-y que ?, me pregunta ansiosa ..-y te desmayaste ,bonnibel se deja caer en su cama y da un suspiro ..-es por eso que no me gusta traer alcohol a mis fiestas ..-oye ,no estuvo tan mal, todos se divirtieron , me mira y sonríe de nuevo ..-además ,creo que todos te miraban por lo sexy que estabas ..marceline ,Bonnie se sonroja ,las dos nos reímos ..-tu también te veías muy sexy ,me dice ,ahora yo me sonrojo y nos volvemos a reír , de repente bonnibel me roba un beso ..-todavía creo que te ves muy sexy ,se estaba riendo cuando le robo un beso ..-yo creo lo mismo de ti linda ,le guiño un ojo y nos volvemos a besar por un largo tiempo , estábamos besándonos cuando entro alguien ..- como se encuentra prince..,las dos volteamos rápidamente , la princesa flama nos miraba paralizada ..-yo...no ..sabia ..que ..ustedes ,le tapo la boca ..-no se te ocurra decirle a nadie , me oíste flamita ? ,le amenace , asustada asintió , le destape la boca ..-solo vine a traerle algo de des..,al instante le quito la comida de sus manos y la corro de la habitación ..- fuiste muy mala con la pobre ,me replico Bonnie ..- da igual , comemos algo ? , sonríe ,me siento en su cama y empezamos a darnos en la boca de la otra , estaba muy feliz , me sentía segura con Bonnie , ella olía a rosas , era educada , graciosa ..,pero no podía dejar de pensar en finn y su jueguito , debía vengarme , y ya sabia como ...


	5. el rosa no siempre es dulce

**_hola mis lectores , lamento la tardanza pero por fin esta el nuevo capítulo ,disfruten :) _**

Volví a besar los labios de bonnie, eran tan deliciosos ,pero aun no estaba satisfecha , lentamente baje mis manos hacia sus caderas Y empeze a quitarle su holgado pantalón dejando ver su ropa interior rosada ,luego empeze a quitarle su blusa -mar...marceline ...que haces ? Dijo bonnibel alejandose de mi ..-n ..no estoy lista ,bonnibel tímidamente agarro su ropa ..- como sabes ? ..- no he terminado por completo de estudiar este comportamiento .. faltan unos capítulos ..,bonnibel se empieza a poner su ropa pero se la quito y la lanzo al suelo ..pero ..yo te ayudare,le digo provocativamente mientras me deshago de mi ropa ,ella solo se quedaba observando sorprendida,estoy completamente desnuda ,la abrazo y beso su cuello , Después bajo y bajo hasta llegar a su ombligo ,era perfecto ,lo beso tiernamente y empiezo a lamerlo ,podía oír como bonnie gemía de placer ..quieres que sigua ? Le preguntó sonriente ,asiente ,vuelvo a lamerla mas fuerte ,bonnibel gemia cada vez mas ,bajo mi lengua hasta su entrepierna y la beso ,ya no podía mas ,bonnie gritaba y eso me excitaba mas , separo sus piernas y empiezo a lamerla ,su ropa interior se humedeció , bonnibel dio un grito tan fuerte que todos en el reino la escucharon , pero a ninguna le importaba , seguimos un buen rato , subí mi lengua hasta llegar a su cuello ,despues le di un beso y la abraze ..-te gusto ? ,le susurré ,bonnibel solo me miro en shock , como si hubiera despertado ..que te sucede ? ,le pregunte preocupada ..-PERO QUE ACABAMOS DE HACER ?!,grito ,luego camino apresuradamente por toda la habitación ..-no , no , no ,gritaba ,estaba muy confundida ..-no te alteres mi prince..- QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS !, grito bonnie con aire de ofendida ..-no ...puedo creer su hayas atrevido ...eres una vulgar , ella..acababa de insultarme? ..- en primer lugar ..tu no te negaste ..y en segundo ..yo se que te gusto , arqueo la ceja,bonnibel frunce el ceño y me da la espalda ..no se de que hablas , era todo , empeze a enojarme ..-NO TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE ! CHILLABAS COMO UNA PUTA !,le grito ,bonnibel solo se limita a voltear..-la puta eres tu por creer que había algo entre las dos ,me quedo atonica ..- es...mentira ? , bonnibel se ríe cruelmente ..-vamos...en verdad creias que una princesa se fijaría en ti ...una amenaza para mi reino ? ,una lágrima sale de mis ojos , me visto y salgo por la ventana , pero volteo ..- la verdadera amenaza eres tu ...eres una hipócrita creída ,salgo rápidamente del reino ..me habían vuelto a romper el corazón ...por que a mi?...

_**Que le pasara a marceline ? Sólo podrán saberlo en el próximo capitulo ..nos leemos luego**_


	6. he vuelto a amar ?

_**hola mis lectores :) antes q nada les agradesco sus comentarios , siempre q comentan me inspiran a hacer otro capitulo y la verdad me esfuerzo mucho por inventar cada trama ..en fin sigan comentando y yo subiré mas capítulos ;) disfruten**_

* * *

><p>Marceline esta tumbada en su cama comiendo desesperada helado , acaba y tira el bote al suelo<p>

- maldita sea , es el tercer bote que como - gruñe y cruza los brazos , a los pocos segundos va a la cocina y agarra otro , se ve en el espejo , su negro cabello estaba enredadisimo , no vestía mas que un blusón negro sin nada abajo y no tenia ropa interior , se veia fatal , iba a su habitación pero tocan la puerta , sin pensarlo abre la puerta , casi se muere al ver que finn era el que habia tocado la puerta,este la mira de pies a cabeza impresionado , marceline grita , finn también grita , la vampira cierra la puerta de un portado todavía gritando , corre a su habitación y se mete en su cama , finn se recupera del shock y vuelve a tocar la puerta

- VETE !- finn sigue tocando la puerta , después de 5 minutos marceline abre la puerta y le gruñe a finn con rostro de mutante y enseña sus colmillos , pero finn la mira serio , su rostro vuelve a la normalidad, suspira y le hace señas para que el rubio entre , finn entra y se sienta en el sillón , mira a marceline que se había puesto un mini short y su cabello maltratado cubria su pecho

- pero que hermosa te ves - dice finn sarcastico , la vampira frunce el seño y le da un puñetaso , a este le salen lagrimas , mira a marceline y se va a la esquina del sofá

- que te paso ? Por que te ves ...así ?

- ...bonnibel...

- te hizo algún experimento ?

- no...pero me daño como si me hubiera echo uno - marceline empieza a llorar , finn la toma de la mano y la mira a los ojos , una sonrisa cálida se dibujo en la boca del joven , Por un momento a marceline le pareció completamente perfecto

- vamos marcy ...es bonnie ..no dañaria a nadie ..intencionalmente - marceline volvió a fruncir el seño ,quita la mano de finn y le da la espalda

- el rosa no siempre es dulce - finn empieza a confundirse , necesitaba contentar a marceline , ella era todo para el , era su mejor amiga ..y tal vez...siga sintiendo " algo " por la vampira pelinegra

- podrías decirme que es lo que te hizo ?

- ...bueno ... después de que te sacara a patadas tenia ganas de molestarla así que fue a su habitación , ella acababa de...entonces fue cuando llegaron tu y la llama de fuego y me dispararon ...y eso es todo ..- finn tenia los ojos Como platos , no sabia que marceline fuera bisexual , se puso un poco celoso

- wow ...y...que haras ya que estas sola ...- finn se cubre a boca ,marceline hace una mueca , hubo un largo silencio incomodo , los dos se empiezan a incomodar entonces marceline se levanta

- ...emm ..creo que deberias irte ...

- quieres que me vaya ?

- NO ..digo ...deberias estar con flama ...ya que tu y ella ...- marceline le da la espalda ,no quería que supiera que estaba celosa , finn se levanta y se dirige a la puerta

- ...nos vemos luego ...si te sientes triste ...ya sabes con quien ir - a marcy se le eriza la piel

- nos vemos ..

- ...marceline...

- si?

- perdón por lo del otro día ..

- n no te preocupes ..

- fui un niño inmaduro

- de verdad ..no pasa nada ..sin rencores

- es que quiero que estés bien ...

- ya te dije que no...

- Por que ...te quiero ..marcy ..- marceline se congelo y se ruborizo , su corazón latió muy fuerte , volteo , finn ya se había ido , un extraño sentimiento se había apoderado de ella , acaso se había vuelto a enamorar de finn ?


	7. te amo

_**Hey gente de Fanfiction, me extrañaron?, espero que si porque yo no los extrañe...no es cierto los extrañe un montón :( perdóneme todos por no haber publicado antes...PERO YA ESTO DE REGRESO NENES :P**_

_**como siempre comenten que tal la historia**_

_**DISFRUTEN **_

Finn camina lentamente hacia su casa ,se subió en un pequeño monte,en su ubicación podía ver perfectamente todo OOO ...observa detenidamente el reino de fuego , un sentimiento lo impulsaba a abrazar a su joven novia de fuego...aun sabiendo lo que pasaría...pero otro lo impulsaba a hacer otra cosa ...este sentimiento era ligeramente mas fuerte que el otro ...darse la vuelta y ...abrazar a la malvada reina de los vampiros ..._marceline ..._

- PERO QUE DIABLOS ME PASA ? ...-grito el chico sorprendido de sus mismos sentimientos ...el amaba a Flame con todo su corazón ...o a marceline ? ...- ya no se ni que pensar ...-dijo suspirando , prosiguió caminando ...tal vez le aclararía la mente ..-_flame es bella y tierna ...me apoya en todo ...además es mi mejor amiga ..y mas que nada es de mi edad ..sabe por lo que estoy pasando ...pero es extremadamente celosa ..y además ...me lastima ... s se que no lo hace con mala intención.. que llora cada noche por no poder abrazarme sin que salga herido..como desearía poder abrazarla ...y besarla...,_el héroe agacha su mirada, derrama una lagrima, un adolescente no debería tener este tipo de problemas, vuelve a levantar la mirada y se impresiona de la belleza del atardecer, jamás había visto un atardecer como este , una cálida sonrisa se forma en su rostro, se quita su gorro dejando que el viento ondeara sus rubios cabellos, se sienta en le pasto a admirar el fenómeno natural, estaba totalmente relajado pero un olor a quemado hizo que dirigiera su mirada al pie del monte, al instante sus ojos azules se abrieron completamente y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, en el pie del monte se encontraba la joven y hermosa princesa del reino del fuego, tenia puesto un vestido corto naranja claro con manga corta , botas rojo sangre, su cabello estaba peinado en una cola de caballo, las puntas de su cabello ardían, en su frente tenia su típico rubie brillante, intentaba acariciar una rosa amarilla, pero esta se volvió ceniza al instante, la princesa enojada se convirtió en un ser gigante echo de fuego, pero después de unos segundos vuelve a la normalidad y comenzó a llorar amargamente, se tumba bocabajo en el pasto todavía llorando, el pasto se quema y la princesa llora mas fuerte, el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal, se acerca lentamente a la chica de fuego

- Hey ..princesa - le saludo Finn nervioso con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra sobándose la nuca, Flame levanta su cabeza asustada y mira al héroe, rápidamente se levanta y se sacude el polvo, se aclara la garganta sonrojada y se soba la nuca, desvía la mirada

- H hola...yo..no sabia que...-intento explicar, pero Finn la callo, saco de su mochila un hermoso collar de piedras preciosas, lo coloco delicadamente en el cuello de la joven, el cabello de esta se apaga y cae graciosamente en sus hombros, la princesa observa su mano, era blanca, como la de Finn, saca un mini espejo y se observa, era idéntica al humano pero en mujer, su cabello era pelirrojo pero no se incendiaba, era ondulado y le llegaba a su ombligo, sus ojos eran azules y brillantes, tira el espejo horrorizada y lanza un grito tan fuerte que llega hasta la cueva de la reina vampiro, esta se encontraba en su cama totalmente confundida con los ojos cerrados, al oír el grito se despierta de golpe y vuela hasta la ventana, se asoma pero no ve nada, encoje sus hombros y vuelve a recostarse en su cama masajeándose su frente , vestía un mini short de mezclilla y un blusón súper enorme negro , su cabello estaba mas desordenado que de costumbre

tenia la mente revuelta, se había vuelto a enamorar del joven héroe blanco y rubio...pero..no sabia si el la amaba...ya que el tiene una novia...Bonnibel ya no estaba en su lista...por lo de aquella vez...porque tenia que sufrir ella todo el tiempo ?...era lógico.. nadie amaría a la frívola y orgullosa reina de los vampiros sanguinarios y demoniacos...a veces solo quería tener una vida normal...pensaba en eso cuando un fuerte golpe suena en la puerta, la vampiro frunce el ceño , vuela hasta la entrada y abre la puerta

- QUE QUIERES !?- grito eufórica con cara de demonio, vuelve a la normalidad, sus ojos carmesí estaban como dos platos, estaba boquiabierta, su pálido rostro se tiño de un rojo cálido, su desordenado cabello cubría la mayor parte de su cara

p puedo pasar ? ..- pregunto tímidamente la chica pelirosa , la vampira estaba en shock, la miro de pies a cabeza, la princesa vestía unos jeans morado oscuro súper ajustados , tenia puestas unas botas negras hasta la rodilla y la blusa que Marceline le había regalado hacia algunos años , le quedaba algo ajustada y corta , ella no acostumbraba a vestir ese tipo de prendas ...su propósito era mas que solo visitar a su " amiga " , en sus manos tenia puestas varias pulseras negras gruesas con filos , su cabello estaba suelto y desordenado . usaba totalmente el look de la vampira , Marceline la miraba de pies a cabeza roja como un tomate .._se ve tan sexy ...espera ..QUE ESTOY PENSANDO !.._la pelinegra agita la cabeza y vuelve en si

- marceline ...estas bien ?...-pregunta preocupada la princesa pelirosa, intenta acariciarle la mejilla pero Marceline retrocede , desvía la mirada acariciándose un brazo

- que? ...ah ..si ..estoy bien ..- se hace a un lado para que bonnibel pase a su casa intentado disimular el sonrojo , entran las dos , entonces vuela hacia el sillón y se sienta en el medio incomoda, se aclara la garganta y mira a la princesa

- ...oye.. a que vienes ?..-pregunto dudosa la ojirojo, la pelirosa juega con su cabello mirando a otro lado, tenia una sonrisa de malvada

- ..bueno ..yo ..solo quería saber como has estado ..desde...aquella vez ... - dice bonnibel con cara sensual mientras se sentaba junto a marceline , esta se sonroja y se aleja un poco , la pelirosa hace una mueca y se acerca a ella pero marceline se aleja mas , bonnibel vuelve a sentarse al lado de marceline ..la vampira todavía mas sonrojada se sienta hasta el rincón , la pelirosa enojada se sienta en las piernas de la pelinegra, pone sus manos en los hombros de la reina vampiro y sonríe coquetamente , marceline frunce el ceño y la tira al suelo

- ...dime lo que quieres de una vez ..-dice marceline con expresión de orgullo, se pone sus manos en su cadera, bonnibel se soba la cabeza, frunce el ceño , pero al instante se ilumina su cara , se levanta y se sacude el polvo , después de esto se sienta a una distancia no muy larga de marceline cruzando las piernas y con los brazos recargándose atrás del sofá

- solo quería visitar a mi persona favorita ..eso es malo ..marcy ? - marceline hacia fuerzas para no lanzarse a bonnibel , besarla y decirle lo bien que se veía mientras pensaba en una respuesta inteligente

- si por malo te refieres a saber que haz sido inmaduro hacia la otra persona ..no tener la decencia de disculparte y pretender que nada paso tratando de conquistarla ..- marceline le da la espalda - entonces si ...es muy malo - bonnibel no puede evitar sentirse algo mal , pero es demasiado orgullosa como para disculparse, se quedo callada

- ... y bien? ..te disculparas ..Bonnie?..-pregunto coqueta Marceline acercando su rostro con el de Bonnibel, tenia una sonrisa triunfadora, la princesa cruza sus brazos y mira a otro lado enojada, la vampira se aleja triste- p pero yo..-susurra, frunce el ceño, su cabello le cubre el rostro - naaaah ...no necesito a una boba princesa de dulce -sees levanta apretando sus puños - NO NECESITO A NADIE, SOY LA REINA VAMPIRA !- grito con lagrimas en sus ojos , se va volando rápidamente a su habitación, ahí destroza todo lo que encontraba en su paso, cansada, se deja caer en el suelo sollozando, Bonnibel toca débilmente la puerta de su cuarto

- VETE, BOBA ! - grito Marceline todavía en el suelo, la pelirosa se acerca a la pelinegra, se inclina y le levanta su rostro, estaba hinchado por tanto llorar, le sonríe tiernamente, la ojirojo furiosa y cansada aparta la mano y vuelve a dejar caer su rostro en el frio suelo, Bonnibel se levanta y piensa en algo para animarla, no le gustaba ver a su mejor y única amiga llorar, aunque ahora no eran tan unidas como antes, pensó en algo, se arrepentiría después, pero era la única forma en que haría feliz a Marceline

- ...Marceline...- comento Bonnibel seria sentada en la cama, dándole la espalda a la semi demonio,

_**con Finn y la princesa flama**_

- POR GLOB, QUE ME HAS ECHO !? - grito desesperada agitando los brazos la pelirroja - ME HAS CONVERTIDO EN UNA HUMANA ? - cierra los ojos, había perdido totalmente la razón, gritaba y corría como loca, Finn intentaba ir tras ella pero era mucho mas rápida, finalmente Flame se arrodillo en el suelo sin dejar de llorar, el chico se arrodilla enfrente de ella

- ...Flame...- le susurra dulcemente poniendo su mano en la rodilla de la princesa, esta apenas levanta la mirada cuando Finn la abraza y la besa tiernamente, esto hace que la pelirroja se sonrojara ... pero le gustaba .., el rubio se separa y le toma de su mentón, le sonríe

- ...y yo...- balbucea la joven, los dos se miraban fijamente a sus ojos azules como el zafiro, la princesa solo balbuceaba cosas, estaba muy confundida ya que todo paso muy rápido, Finn suelta una risita y le besa la mejilla

- déjame explicarte, ese collar le pertenece al rey helado...cuando era Simón Petricov, el lo creo intentando liberarse de la maldición de la corona, pero se volvió loco antes de poder terminarla por completo, así que lo dejo entre en su montón de cosas antiguas de las que ahora no se acuerda...-..como sabes .. todo eso ?.- pregunto la princesa admirando la belleza del collar- M Marceline me lo dio.. fue un regalo ... de cuando la visite hace como un mes - empieza a sonrojarse, se soba la nuca, todavía no superaba a la inmortal, Flame se pone algo celosa y hace una mueca, pero intenta olvidarlo, Finn se rasca su cabeza y continua - ... me dijo que ese collar era muy importante para Simón, podía curar a las personas de cualquier enfermedad o incapacidad física, pero para que funcionara necesitaba un sacrifico

- ..sa ..crificio ? - Flame sintió un escalofrió recorrer en su cuerpo, Finn se levanta su cabello dejando ver una gran cicatriz en su cuello, la princesa retrocede asustada

- ..si.. para que funcionara el propietario tendría que derramar dos litros de sangre en el collar, claro que Marcy cambio de opinión cuando se entero para que lo quería, pero con esfuerzo lo logre conseguir, cada vez que te lo pongas.. serás humana..así podremos abrazarnos cuando queramos, y podrás acariciar las flores que quieras - se suelta el cabello y se voltea para ver a su novia que enseguida lo abrazo haciendo que el chico no pudiera respirar

- hiciste eso, por mi ? - pregunto con lagrimas de felicidad, Finn asintió, la princesa sonríe y acerca sus labios con los del joven, pero antes de que se besaran le da una fuerte cachetada - ACASO ESTAS LOCO ?! PUDISTE MORIR, TONTO ! - El ojiazul se acaricia su mejilla impresionado mientras la princesa le daba la espalda molesta - ...de verdad eres un héroe- se voltea a contemplarlo - ..MI héroe ..- afirmo la pelirroja resaltando el mi, coloca sus manos en el cuello del chico, pero este lanza un quejido de dolor, la princesa se disculpa y coloca sus manos mas delicadamente, Finn coloca sus manos en las caderas de Flame , rosan sus narices juguetonamente , entonces inesperadamente la princesa le roba un apasionado beso, se separa y acaricia las rosadas mejillas de su héroe, este se desmaya cayendo en los brazos de la temporalmente humana, acaricia sus rubios cabellos sonriente, acerca sus labios en el oído de Finn

- ...descansa ...amor mío ..muchas gracias...te amo.. - le besa la mejilla, coloca su cabeza en sus piernas y comienza a cantar dulcemente acariciándolo, se recuesta de modo en que los brazos del chico la rodeaban, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, estaba tan cómoda que se queda dormida, Jake llega unos minutos después tratando de localizar a Finn, que jamás llego a casa, al ver a la pareja tan linda sonríe- sabia que esos dos terminarían juntos..- se hace enorme y se los lleva en sus brazos hacia la casa del árbol

_**con Marceline y Bonnibel **_

Marceline levanta la mirada discretamente para que Bonnibel no se diera cuenta, la pelirosa comienza a llorar fuertemente, se levanta de su cama y se asoma a la ventana con sus manos en su rostro, su cabello rosado se ondeaba con el viento fresco de la noche proveniente de la ventana

-..perdóname...es solo que jamás lo había echo ..y yo pues... tenia miedo de que tu me dejaras...-llora mas- ...así que me comporte así para que tu salieras lastimada .. pero me equivoque... te amo Marcy ..no sabes cuanto te amo ...siempre lo he echo, eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido, quisiera resolver todo, y volver a ser amigas, o mas que amigas...,quisiera...estar en tus brazos ...quisiera que me cantaras con tu angelical voz...- Bonnibel cierra los ojos, el viento cada vez era mas fuerte y su cabello tapaba su rostro, su cuerpo estaba frio como el hielo pero no le importaba .. sin Marcy no podía vivir, siente que algo cálido la rodea, gira su cabeza rápidamente, era Marceline, la abrazaba fuertemente, ella también lloraba, las dos lloraron cada vez mas, después de llorar las dos se miran fijamente y sonríen, Bonnibel se da la vuelta y abraza infantilmente a su vampira ocultando su cara en el pecho de ella

- ..te quiero Marcy- le repitió la pelirosa, eleva la mirada y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Marceline se sonroja

- también te amo...cara de chicle - le responde guiñando un ojo, Bonnibel le da un golpe amistoso, empiezan a reírse y al final quedan cara a cara a una distancia muy corta, podían sentir la respiración de la otra, dejan de reírse, se miran fijamente, cierran los ojos y se besan amorosamente, Marceline comienza a elevarse, aun besándose toma a Bonnibel de la cadera, esta le toma de su cuello y se elevan hasta el techo, comienzan a girar lentamente, la pelirosa se percata de que no esta en el suelo y se asusta, pero la pelinegra le toma de su mentón

- ...no temas...nunca te dejaría caer..-la dulce princesa sonríe, se vuelven a besar apasionadamente, después de un largo rato descienden cansadas en la cama de Marceline, la vampira se duerme con una pierna encima de las de Bonnibel abrazándola, así las dos se quedan profundamente dormidas toda la bella noche estrellada

**_al final todo termino bien, que opinan ustedes?, les gustan estas parejas o no? comenten que tal la historia hasta ahora, díganme que les gustaría que sucediera en el próximo capitulo, ah y también si quieren que se queden estas parejas o si quieren que las cambien, nos leemos luego, BYE :)_**


	8. un hijo ?

_**Hey gente, ¡¿ como les va ?!, ya se, ya se, me desaparecí por un laaaaaargo tiempo D: **_

_**lo que sucede es que no me sentía para nada inspirada y he estado algo triste estos días, pero no los quise abandonar por lo cual ahora tratare de subir mas seguido, como en el principio :D !**_

_**otra cosa, para este cap necesito al menos 3 comentarios, el que sigue lo subiré justo cuando vea que hay tres reviews**_

_**quiero agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado a lo largo de la historia, quiero agradecer a :**_

_**Marilinn**_

_**KevinKev18**_

_**mazaka-san **_

_**por ultimo, he visto varios de ustedes les gusta el Bubbline, y eso me gusta ya que yo LO AMO, pero hay otros que prefieren el Finnceline o el Flaminn, quiero dejar en claro que amo estas tres parejas, pero ustedes quieren solo 1 o 2, haremos una cosa, en cada capitulo ustedes me dirán que pareja les gustaría que fuera la siguiente, va a ser por mayoría de votos, puedes decirme en PM o en un review, como prefieras, pero dime que pareja quieres que sigua, ok ?**_

_**bueno, dejémonos de tanta guaguara y leer se ha dicho ! ^ ^ { recuerden, 3 comentarios para siguiente capitulo }**_

* * *

><p>POV PRINCESA FLAMA<p>

_Abro mis ojos lentamente, al principio me costo trabajo ver, como si una nube estuviera justo en mis ojos, con mis manos me los masajeo suavemente hasta tener un claridad aceptable, giro mi cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, observe los rubios cabellos de Finn, este dormía boca abajo, tenia puesta una camisa de tirante grueso blanca, y unos pantalones de mezclilla, sonrío, se veía muy bien vestido así, un ruido hace que arruge mi nariz, odiaba cuando roncaba, no era un ronquido común, era uno de cerdo mezclado con un oso, como fuera, era súper molesto, miro el techo, me sorprende la belleza del follaje, ahora que lo pienso jamás había mirado hacia el techo, creo que tenia mejores cosas que hacer, pero ahora, estaba demasiado tranquila y relajada, lanze un suspiro de alivio, pude sentir como las sabanas rosaban dulcemente mi piel, era tan cómodo, y la almohada, echa de plumas suaves y delicadas, vaya, jamás había estado tan cómoda, nunca había sentido comodidad, todos lo que podía sentir era fuego ardiente, ya que quemaba todo lo que tocaba ...un momento ...¿ QUEMAR ?_

_FIN POV PRINCESA FLAMA _

la princesa se levanta y da un gran salto al suelo, lanzando un grito pequeño pero agudo, por instinto intenta apagar el fuego, pero no había fuego ..., revisa en todos lados, ni siquiera una quemadura, todos estaba completamente normal, un pensamiento le llega de golpe

- ...el amuleto ...- murmura llevándose la mano a su frente fuertemente, lanza un suspiro de resignación, observa que ni Finn ni a Jake les importo en lo mas mínimo el grito de alarma, lo cual era bueno, ya que hubiera sido vergonzoso tener que darles explicación, estira sus brazos y camina lentamente hacia el baño, se mira en el espejo, una hermosa muchacha pelirroja de enormes ojos azules había tomado su lugar, toca el vidrio con delicadeza - ..yo ...esa no soy yo ...- susurro triste, se da la vuelta y se recarga en el lavamanos

- ..lo lo lamento Finn ...pero ...simplemente no puedo ...- su cabello le cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, unas lagrimas se resbalaron de sus mejillas, un fuerte ruido se oyó proveniente de la habitación del segundo piso, la princesa eleva a mirada, arqueando la ceja, un grito retumba en toda la casa, la pelirroja sale del baño, coloca su mano en la pared, asomando únicamente su cabeza, para oír mejor

- JAKE, ¿ DONDE ESTA LA PRINCESA FLAMA ? - grito Finn muy angustiado, el perro amarillo seguía durmiendo, solo lanzo un gruñido y se tapo con una almohada, Finn gruñe y sigue buscando a su princesa, la princesa flama suspira y camina seria hacia la habitación

- aquí estoy Finn - le dice tranquila mientras entra a la habitación, el rubio corre y la abraza, llenándola de besos

- ¿ donde estabas ?, me preocupaste demasiado - le dijo dulcemente tomándole el mentón, sonríe y le da un gran beso, pero la princesa no mostro algún sentimiento, permaneció seria, el héroe dejo de sonreír, conocía esa mirada, la princesa no le daría unas buenas noticias - princesa, ¿ estas bien ?, n no te gusto el beso ? -le pregunto el muchacho triste, temiendo que la princesa no disfrutara como el disfrutaba de los suaves y dulces labios de la pelirroja , flame sonríe levemente y le acaricia su mejilla

- no, claro que no, de echo ...besas muy bien ..- le respondió un poco sonrojada por lo ultimo, mira a Finn fijamente, sus ojos azules brillaban como estrellas

- entonces ...¿ cual es el problema ? - pregunto Finn que no comprendía la situación, flame suspira y desvía la mirada, empieza a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, estaba muy nerviosa

- bueno ...yo...c creo que ...- acerca sus labios a los del chico, que estaba sonrojado - deberíamos ..te ...-de pronto alguien toca la puerta, por lo que la princesa frunce el ceño y lanza un gruñido, dirige su mirada a Finn, quien camino apresurado a abrir la puerta, flame cruza los brazos y le sigue el paso, estaba irritada por la inconveniente distracción, el rubio abre la puerta y rápidamente entra Marceline, esta toma a Finn del brazo y se va flotando hasta la copa del árbol, no sin las preguntas del héroe sobre ese acto tan extraño, vestía unos jeans ajustados descosidos de las rodillas, dejando solo unos cuantos hilos, unas botas cafés con tacón que le llegaban a la rodilla y una blusa muy ajustada que tenia escrito " rock " en el pecho, su cabello negro azabache estaba suelto y desordenado, ese look le quedaba muy bien, la princesa flama solo veía algo impresionada como esa vampira se llevaba a su novioios , frunce el ceño, no le agradaba ella, le parecía una persona muy terca y rebelde, hizo una mueca de disgusto, al instante su rostro se ilumina, los espiaría ...

Marceline vuela hasta la azotea, suelta el brazo del chico, dejando que cayera bruscamente al suelo, esta se acerca a una orilla de la copa del árbol y se asoma

- Marceline, ¿ PODRIAS DECIRME PORQUE DEMONIOS ENTRASTE A MI CASA DE ESA MANERA Y ME TRAGISTE A MI AZOTEA ? - pregunto a gritos el rubio sobándose el brazo, la vampira era muy fuerte, la pelinegra se lleva un dedo a sus labios, indicando que guardara silencio, parecía muy nerviosa y asustada, Finn arquea la ceja, mira a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, flota hacia el chico, quedando muy cerca, casi podían sentir la respiración del otro

- escucha ...es sobre Bonnie ..- le susurro Marceline muy cerca de su oído, cubriendo con sus manos su boca para evitar que se escuchara muy fuerte, aunque no había nadie cerca de ahí, Finn vuelve a arquear la ceja

- Bonnie ...¿ que pasa con Bonnie ? - pregunta Finn, preocupado de que le hubiera sucedido algo a la dulce princesa, la azabache se muerde el labio inferior, sus mejillas se tornaron rojo suave, eso hacia que se viera muy cómica y adorable, el labio de Marceline se volvió rojo, se había herido por sus colmillos afilados, pero no le dio importancia

- es es que ella ..ella ...- desvía bruscamente la mirada, estaba totalmente ruborizada, su cabello cubría el ojo izquierdo, se mordía el labio cada vez mas, sus colmillos completamente rojo, Finn abre los ojos completamente, jamás había visto a Marceline actuar así

- ella que ..- insistió el muchacho, tenia curiosidad de saber que era lo que tenia en esas situaciones a la gran reina vampiro, se acerco a Marceline, esta todavía tenia la mirada desviada

- ella.. ella...ella ...QUIERE QUE TENGAMOS UN HIJO - grito muy ruborizada Marceline, después de decir esto le dio la espalda y se llevo las dos manos a su rostro, Finn se quedo paralizado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, tenia sus ojos como platos

- ...que ? ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>O.o ...OMG...Bonnibel quiere un hijo !, que dirá Marceline ?, acaso aceptara, o ..no ? ...que pensara Finn ?<strong>__**lograra la princesa flama decirle a Finn lo que tanto ha querido decirle a su héroe ? **_

_**VEANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ! **_

_**nos leemos luego :D :D :D**_


	9. ¡¡Noticia!

**Emm hola**

**YA SE, YA SE! quieren nuevos capítulos, se que los traigo muertos de curiosidad. PERO TENGAN ALGO DE PACIENCIA, POR DIOS! ¬¬**

**lo que les quiero decir es que, casi no tenemos modo de comunicarnos. Es decir, no tengo un contacto mas cercano hacia ustedes, por eso les propongo una idea ..¿que tal si me creo una pagina de Facebook? :D podría publicar cuando subiría los capítulos, ustedes me preguntarían cosas sobre lo que quisieran saber acerca de las historias.. incluso llegaría a escribir mis propias novelas ahi:3 ¿Qué dicen, les gusta la idea? porque a mi me encanta :D**

**recién lo pensé y dije -wow, esto tienen que saberlo mis seguidores.**

**¿QUE TAL? díganme si quieren que la haga o no, porque no quiero estar ahí como tonta publicando sin que nadie me pele :/**

**piénsenlo, esto seria un gran paso :)**

**me despido.**

**MITZI1221 **


	10. la venganza de Marcy y la ira de Flama

**_¡Holaaaaaaa! he vuelto :D lo sé, lo sé. No me maten por favor :c se que me desaparecí por un pequeño (largo_****_) tiempo, pero es que me agarraron los exámenes y pos no quiero reprobar ninguna materia de nuevo. En fin, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, ya casi termina este bello fanfic :3 muchas gracias a todos los que me inspiraron a seguir escribiendo, los amo a todos ^_^ _**

**_¡Ahora pueden leer! Disfruten._**

* * *

><p>-"...¿Q-qué? "- Finn no podia dar crédito a lo que sus oídos captaban. <em>Debe ser una broma...¡si! Una broma pesada, a Marceline le encantan las bromas.¿No?<em>

Su cuerpo comienza a desprender un sudor frío y pegajoso al mismo tiempo que su corazón palpita por cien. Desesperado, su mirada busca alguna señal en el rostro de la pelinegra que compruebe la falsedad en sus palabras, pero es en vano. La reina de los vampiros decía la verdad.

La pelinegra se cruzo de brazos. Disgustada, lo que menos quería era volver a repetirlo.

-"Lo que oíste."- Le respondió tajamente con una mirada furiosa. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, señal de que estaba avergonzada.

Ella, la gran Marceline Abadeer. La peligrosa y seductora hija del rey de la Nocheosfera. La mas cruel, fría y temida en todo Ooo, que haba viajado por todo el mundo, causando caos donde fuera, matando un sinfin de habitantes en cada pueblo, que incluso derrotó al mismísimo rey vampiro. Consiguiendo así su titulo de reina. ¿no podia contra un deseo de su amada Bonnibel?.

-"Marcy. ¿Estas segura de que dijo eso?"- le interrogo Finn tratando de permanecer sereno ante la situación presente.

-"¡pero por supuesto que dijo eso!, ¡¿acaso crees que yo mentiría?!"- Hace un puchero y le da la espalda.

Finn sonrío un poco al ver la graciosa reacción de su histérica amiga, quien empezaba a sonrojarse nuevamente.

-"Claro que no. Eres mi amiga y confio en ti."- da unos pasos en dirección a la pelinegra. Con una sonrisa amigable en sus labios.-" lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con Bubblegum, quizás cuando lo dijo esta ebria o que se yo."

Marceline esbozó una sonrisa, tratando de no sacar sus sentimientos y echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Todo esto era mucha presión para ella. Perdería todo lo que amaba en la vida si aceptaba tener a un condenado chiquillo bajo su cuidado- "Hablare con Bonnibel, gracias Finn, eres un gran amigo."-acto seguido lo abrazo, provocando que el rubio se ruborizara.

-"N-no es nada, también eres mi mejor.."-

las palabras de Finn fueron interrumpidas por unos inesperados labios, esto provocó una explosión en la joven mente adolescente del heroe, pudo recordar aquel sentimiento que lo dominaba cada vez que probaba los labios de la vampira, era una sensacion que no se podia explicar, no eran tan dulces como los de D.P ni tan carnosos como los de P.F, no. Estos eran especiales, eran tiernos, suaves, algo dulces...echos perfectamente a la medida de Finn, Marceline pudo sentir como la temperatura de su compañero empezó a subir, _"te volvió a gustar, ¿eh?, pues lo siento, Marcy ya tiene dueña, Bonnibel, pero te haré ver de TODO lo que perdiste al irte con esa flamita"_

Empezó a rodear con sus pálidos brazos el cuello del héroe mientras sus pies se acercaban mas al suelo, para despues de una manera lenta y provocativa su esbelto cuerpo de mujer hacia el de Finn, esto encendió mas al chico, rodeo las caderas de la sensual vampira, logrando meter sus manos debajo de su ajustada blusa negra, deseando volver a tocar su piel, amaba su piel, aun mas que sus hermosos labios rojos. Rapidamente comenzó a quitarle la prenda, víctima de sus deseos mas humanos.

-" Oh no cariño, eso no."- le reprendió Marceline con un tono sensual, ágilmente logra desastarse de los brazos de Fin, sus labios mostraban una sonrisa burlona y macabra, ante la mirada atonica y confundida del rubio con gorro blanco, se alejo de aquel lugar, desapareciendo entre los espesos arboles del bosque.

-"¡ESA PERRA!, me las pagara..."- Grito Flame furiosa, saliendo desde su escondite detrás de unos arbustos, en un acto de ira arrancó con brusquedad el collar que le habia regalado su amado, recuperando su color de piel y su cabello flameante, lo unico que pensaba era en venganza, ¿como esa vibora se atrevio a profanar los labios de su preciado Finn?, ignorando las suplicas del chico se dirigió al lugar donde iria la vampiro...el Dulce Reino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Y este fue el capitulo de hoy amiguitos! ¿les gustó? espero que si. De nuevo una disculpa por no jaber subido capitulo antes :c ah por cierto, estos dias creare mi pagina de facebook, esten al pendiente de mi cuenta, ahi pondre el link :3<strong>_

_**Bye lindos ^^**_


End file.
